


Bad Habit

by darknefarious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknefarious/pseuds/darknefarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College taught Enjolras how to smoke...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Some headcanon I needed to write. And Combeferre/Enjolras (platonic or whatever) was always been my weakness. There isn't much, unfortunately.

College taught Enjolras how to smoke, or rather, the stress from college. Smoking became his stress reliever. It calmed his nerves and made him think clearly. He knew the risks. He knew it was addicting. He wasn’t proud of the habit, so he hid it from the others. Besides, he could just imagine all the fuss the others will do, and it was something he did not want to happen. Grantaire would definitely call him a hypocrite, Joly would give him a grueling lecture and the other… no point dwelling about it.

But of course, it was Combeferre who found out about it anyway. 

Enjolras had been careless. Combeferre caught him once night outside their shared apartment, lighted cigarette between his lips. There was no point denying. Enjolras was caught red handed. They stared at each other for a second before Combeferre sighed, took the cigarette from him and grounded it. He then pulled Enjolras inside and calmly closed the door behind him. Enjolras had no choice but to confess to his friend about his habit and the reasons behind it.

“It’s bad for your health. And I’m sure you know about this, so I won’t discuss it.” 

Enjolras nodded. 

“Then you should stop.”

“It’s… not that easy.” That was true. He tried to stop completely. He lasted for a week without it, before Enjolras became increasingly irritable and was unable to focus. After that, he was back to the same habits.

“We can see professional help –“

“No!” Enjolras closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Please no therapy or professional help, whatsoever.”

“Alright, just… you can always talk to me. You know that right?”

Enjolras was unable to sleep that night. The look of disappointment on Combeferre kept bugging him. He decided to try it once again. 

The following day, he bought nicotine patches, lozenges and gum. Enjolras threw out the pack of smoke he always kept hidden. He also tried the meditation thing he found on the internet, which proved to be quite… useful. What was important was the actual will to stop, right?

It was easier said than done.

\--

Combeferre looked especially happy with his progress (he continually checked on him). Enjolras had not smoked for two weeks. The withdrawal symptoms were most definitely there, of course. It had started to get obvious too. 

Joly had asked him if he was feeling ill one night, “Enjolras, you’re sweating bullets. Are you sure you’re not sick?” 

“Yes, now please, we have a lot more important matters to attend to.” He did not mean to snap at his friend. Enjolras knew Joly was simply concerned. 

Combeferre immediately told Joly not to worry then gave Enjolras a pat on the back. Something of a reassurance, perhaps? 

Enjolras took a deep breath and told himself he can do this. (He chewed on more nicotine gum than usual that night.)

\--

Bad habits turned out to be the hardest to stop. Or maybe, it had something to do with his timing. Exams were coming in fast and the list of books and notes to study piled up along with his responsibilities with the Les Amis. 

Needless to say, Enjolras started to buckle under pressure. And with that, came the desire to smoke. He could already feel his resolve crumble. Maybe he could smoke just one? Just to calm his mind… But that would throw all his efforts away and he knew it’ll be harder to stop once again. 

Enjolras was almost startled when he suddenly felt hands on his shoulder. 

“Breath Enjolras…. You can do this.”

He did what he was told. Enjolras took several deep breaths (just like how that article from the internet instructed). Combeferre then started massaging his shoulders. 

Enjolras eventually relaxed. 

“Did it help?” Combeferre asked after a while.

“It did…” 

“Enjolras, remember what I said before. If you suddenly found yourself craving, talk to me, call or give me a message. I’ll help you through this.” 

Enjolras gave his friend a smile, “Thank you very much.”


End file.
